blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Awesome Blossom
"A Very Awesome Blossom" is an episode in the first season of[[The Powerpuff Girls| The Powerpuff Girls]] . Synopsis It's Ms.Keane's birthday, and the girls and RRB are very excited to give her the best day ever! But things get out of hand when Bubbles gets a little too competive with the "Best Gift" contest... Plot The episode begins with Ms.Keane announcing to her class that her birhday was coming up, which would be in two days. The class gets real hyped, including the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer all decide to do a team-up on finding her a great gift. They then ask Bubbles if she wanted to help them, but Bubbles declines it, and responds that she wanted to try to do it alone. They all shrug at her weird behavior, as Ms. Keane dismisses the class. As they all begin to leave, Brick turns to Blossom, revealing he wanted to ask her a question. Blushing, he begins to sputter out "Will you-" which then he gets interrupted by Butch, telling the two reds to hurry up. They rush forward, as the group huddles. They all split up in hopes of finding something. Meanwhile, Bubbles enters a small shop, where she see's the number one thing that Ms. Keane always wanted---The Gold Pearl Crown! Bubbles, looking cautiously, steals the crown and leaves, without paying for it first. Sirens begin to go off, but before the Cops arrived, Bubbles was already gone. Back with Blossom, she finds a small kitten in a pet store. Sighing, she supposed it would do, and pays for the kitten. She meets up with the group, telling them she found a gift, and they all high-five and head home for the night. The next day, the kids put all their gifts for Ms. Keane on her desk. Just as Ms. Keane was about to announce the winner of the "Best Gift" contest, Bubbles fly's in, all eyes fixed on her, as she places the Golden Pearl Crown on her head. Ms.Keane marvels at the crown, but then asks Bubbles curiously how she could afford it. Blossom eyes her suspiciously, then turns to Brick, telling him that she believes Bubbles stole it. He nods in agreement, as Butch joins into the conversation, agreeing also, followed by Buttercup and Boomer. Just then, the police come in, yelling to pass over the crown. Bubbles then tries to escape, but Blossom stops her just in time, and turns her in to the police. Bubbles then confessed, and was then sent to the Townsville Jail to wash and clean the villains and prisoners clothes, and also sweep the floors. After the event, Ms.Keane then announces that Blossom, Buttercup, and the RRB actually won the contest instead. The group, joyfully, all high-five with eachother. Just then, the Powerpunks crash the party and start attacking everyone. Blossom then questions how they even could possibly get out, to which Brat responds that Bubbles was easy to convince, the Powerpuff snarled as her, Buttercup and the RRB took on the punks. They eventually win, as Blossom freezes them with her ice breath, throwing the Punks back into the Super-Villian slammer. After the event, everyone is cheering Blossom (and the RRB and Buttercup.) for saving the day. Brick then outwardly admits his feelings to Blossom, which then she confesses she has feelings for him, too. They decide to plan a date for sometime, as they all head home. Trivia *This was created by user Sarahred0. *This episode has a Blossick theme to it. Notice: This episode is not currently real. Just a fans nice idea!!! Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes